Halo
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: There's a certain something that is drawing Mark to the younger man & he can't place his finger on it. He likes to watch John Cena practice & wrestle. After getting some news from Glenn about Randy, somehow Mark ends up on a double date with John. Is there a relationship to be had or will old memories stop it before it even starts? AU WWE; Slash M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: This little one-shot is for Cenaholic. Everyone needs a little dose of Cena each day to keep the doctor away. Hope y'all enjoy.  
**

**Halo**

Mark stood backstage as he watched Cena practice with Randy. It wasn't the first time the Deadman watched the younger man. It was something about John that attracted the older man to him. Every time he looked upon the younger man, he could have sworn that he saw a light surrounding him. He would shake it off and go about his business.

"Watching him again?" Glenn asked as he walked up to his kayfabed half-brother.

"Just thinking," Mark replied.

Glenn stared at the other giant. He knew Mark very well since they've been long-time kayfabed half-brothers and even longer friends. "Just ask him out."

Mark chuckled. "You know that I don't date within the company anymore."

"He's not Jeff nor Morrison," Glenn said. He turned his attention to the practice match. "John's different."

Mark shook his head. "You don't understand."

"I may not understand, but I know that you're still hurting," Glenn replied.

John and Randy ended their practice and stood outside the ring while Mike, Morrison, and R-Truth practiced a triple threat. Both men gathered their things and walked up the ramp and through the backstage. John looked up at the tall men and smiled at them.

Mark's breath caught for a brief moment. John's eyes shone with a brightness that he couldn't deny nor wanted to.

"Hi, Glenn," Randy greeted. His eyes quickly swept over the larger man.

"Randy," Glenn greeted back as he folded his arms over his chest.

"What up, Mark?" John said. "What are you two doing here? Isn't today a day off for you two?"

"Just came back to see what was on the schedule," Mark answered.

John nodded. He looked to his friend. "I'm gonna take a quick shower. Do you wanna get a bite to eat?"

Randy slowly nodded. "Where at?"

"Any place with meat," Cena replied as he walked away.

The younger man chuckled and followed his friend.

"What the hell were you doing?" Mark asked when the two younger men were out of earshot.

"What?" Glenn asked.

"You and Randy?"

Glenn shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "What can I say? Bitches love the Big Red Machine."

Mark stared at his bald friend. "How long?"

"A few months," Glenn replied with a smirk. "The first time was an accident. Every time after were just...magical."

"Magical?"

Glenn nodded. "We decided last night that we liked each other too much to have it all about sex. You're the first to know."

"You were with Randy instead of helping me with my bike."

"Randy's much better looking than you, big brother," Glenn said as he walked away.

"What the fuck were you doing?" John asked Randy.

"What do you mean?" Randy countered.

"You were eye-fucking the Devil's Favorite Demon."

The Apex Predator smirked. "I didn't think I was that obvious."

"You were."

They got to the locker room and went to their lockers.

"How long?" John questioned.

"About three months. Last night, we decided that we should be a couple," Randy answered.

John sat on the bench, taking in what his friend told him. "How...how did it start?"

"It was right after I found out that Teddy and Cody were seeing each other behind my back. Man, I loved Cody, but he didn't want me."

Cena nodded.

"After I attacked them...after the show, I went to a bar and got really drunk. I mean, I was shit-faced drunk. So guy tried to pick me up, but I told him to fuck off. We got into a fight. I sobered up very quickly. Glenn saw the scuffle and came to my rescue. He took me back to his room, we drank some more, and talked. One thing led to another. It was my first time bottoming. He was really gentle, made sure I got off before he did. We fell asleep. The next day, you think you would suffer the shame and guilt, but that never came. We ended up fucking some more and tried to spend as much time as we could just to be together."

"Wow...Kane has feelings."

"Shut it, Cena!"

Both men showered and went to dinner.

Mark sat in a booth across from Glenn, who read over the menu.

"What?" Glenn asked.

"I can't believe we're having lunch with your boyfriend and his friend."

"Randy wanted to see me and might as well get you and John together so you can stop gawking at him."

Mark shook his head and scanned the restaurant. His eyes stopped on John and that same light that seemed to surround him was a bit brighter. John turned to the table that the two men were at and smiled. Mark looked down at his menu. He slowly glanced up to watch them walking toward them.

"Hey, sweetie," Randy said as he slid into the booth beside his boyfriend.

Glenn smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Mark," Randy said.

The Undertaker nodded.

John took a seat beside the older man.

The four men ordered and talked. Mark just listened. John tried to include the older man, but he just got a one or a two word response. Every so often he would get a smile out of him.

"You two wanna come back to our suite to watch a movie?" Glenn asked.

"Sure," Randy said.

Mark glared at Glenn, but he didn't say anything.

They paid up and left. They got to Mark's and Glenn's suite and settled down. Glenn picked out a movie and sat in the love seat next to Randy. The younger man climbed into his lap and kissed him.

Mark rolled his eyes and took a seat on the right side of the sofa while John took the left. Throughout the movie, Randy and Glenn made-out before excusing themselves half way through to Glenn's room. Mark would cut his eyes to Cena just to watch him from time to time. Unbeknownst to them, they had gravitated toward each other and were in the middle of the couch, legs touching.

"That was an interesting movie," John said when it came to an end.

Mark nodded, concentrating on the feel of John's warm body next to his.

"What do you want to do now?"

"You want to watch another movie?"

"We can do that."

The older man got up and put in another DVD. He sat back down next to John and swung his arm around Cena's shoulders. The Chain Gang Commander leaned into the older man. The Deadman caressed John's arm, loving the feel of muscles under his fingertips.

"Do you want to go on a date?" John asked.

Mark turned his head to the younger man.

John stared at him and began to scoot away. "Forget I asked."

"You know, it should be me asking you." He scooted closer.

The younger man stared into Mark's eyes. "Is that a yes?"

"Okay. What should we do?"

"There's an amusement park at our next location. I was going to ask Randy, but seeing how he and Glenn are practically glued to each other... I thought make ask you. I mean you're a cool guy. I don't to get hang out with you often. I would like to get to know you a little better." John stopped and blushed. "I should stop talking."

"It's okay. I would enjoy going out with you."

John smiled his megawatt smile causing Mark to shift around in his seat. They turned to look at Glenn's door when they heard Randy loudly moan 'OH GOD'.

"I think I should be going," John replied as he stood up. "Amusement park sound okay to you?"

"That's fine," Mark said.

He saw John out and went to his room. He took off his clothes and climbed into his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He smiled to himself and fell asleep.

The company arrived in the next location. After getting settled in to their rooms, John and Mark went out on their date with Randy and Glenn coming along. Glenn wanted to make sure that Mark didn't scare John away. However, it seemed clear that it was John that needed babysitting. He dragged the older man to every ride that John wanted to go on. Randy took Mark's place most of the time to give the older man a time to breathe.

Mark decided that games would be more his style. He tried most of the shooting games and won little prizes that he could give to John: a large bag of assorted candies that was a size of a two-year-old, a small plush frog, a large plush white tiger, snap bracelets, and a bag of assorted temporary tattoos. Glenn thought Mark's actions were cute and decided to win Randy a prize of his own.

Mark carried his prizes to a table where Randy waited.

"Wow, John's gonna like those," Randy said.

"I hope he does," Mark said. "I like rides, but I'm an old man."

Randy laughed and stopped as he stared passed the Deadman.

"What?" Mark asked.

"Mark, what are you doing here?" Jeff asked as he walked over.

The Deadman closed his eyes and slowly breathed. He turned to Jeff and smiled. "Just hanging out."

Jeff studied him for a moment before moving his eyes to the prizes. "Wow, you racked up."

"Hey, Mark. You should have came onto the Afterburner with me," John said as he came over. "It was AWESOME!" He took note of Jeff. "Hi, Jeff."

"Cena," Jeff greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Having fun with Randy, Glenn, and Mark."

Jeff nodded. "That's good. I'll see you guys around."

John watched Jeff leave and turned to Mark, who had his eyes closed. He went up to the older man and touched his arm. Mark grabbed John's hand and squeezed it.

"You okay?" John asked.

Mark nodded. "Look at these prizes I won for you."

"Whoa!"

"Randy, I got something for you," Glenn replied. He showed the Apex Predator the very large plush panther prize.

Randy smiled and went over to him to give him a kiss.

The group hung out some more before going to dinner and back to the hotel. They rested before the house show. After which, Mark sat in his dressing room that he shared with Glenn. He already had his shower and waited for Glenn. He stared at the mirror and chuckled. He thought about cutting his hair.

He went to answer the door after he heard a knock. "Jeff."

"Mark, can we talk?" the rainbowed hair man asked.

The older man stepped aside to let him in.

Jeff took a seat and stared up at the Deadman. "How are you?"

"I'm good." He looked to the ground. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry."

Mark furrowed his eyebrows. "For what?"

"For how I treated you. For not listening to you. For not loving you enough."

"Jeff...that's in the past. We had some good times."

"I know, I just...I want us to get back together."

"Say what?" Glenn asked.

Both men looked to the doorway. Glenn had a habit of silently entered and exiting unexpectedly.

"Glenn, can Jeff and I finish this conversation?" Mark asked.

The bald man nodded and stepped outside, making sure to close the door behind him.

Mark stood silent for a moment. "You want us to get back together?"

Jeff slowly nodded.

"Why?"

"I realized that you were the best thing in my life."

"When? Today when I was with John...yesterday or a week ago? When, Jeff, when?"

"I'm not going to lie. When I saw you out and about today having fun, I knew that I wanted to be with you. That was what was missing in our relationship. You never wanted to go out. You just wanted to stay in and read or watch a movie."

"Sweetie, if you remember when we first got together, we went out every night. At some point, I had to put my foot down. I let you go by yourself because I didn't want to hold you back with my 'boredom'. Going out every night gets old. Morrison was the same as you, but at least, he gave me a night in once in awhile. Who know he had a thing for Batista? Today was the first date I've been on in two years. I had fun. John is a good guy. Will it work between us? Maybe...maybe not, but I would like to see."

Mark sighed. "We had our fun, Jeff. Now, it's time for us to move on."

Jeff slowly nodded and stood up. "If it doesn't work out between you two, you think maybe..."

"We'll see."

The younger man hugged the Deadman and left.

Glenn walked in and stared at Mark. "You're doing a good thing. I see how you stare at John. He might feel the same."

Mark slowly nodded.

"Me and Randy are going out tonight. Is it okay if John stays with you tonight?"

"What?"

"It gives you two time to get to know each other."

"I guess."

"Think about it."

Glenn went and took his shower. When he got out, he found that Mark had his things packed. They both went to their room and dropped off their bags. Glenn promptly left to spend some time with Randy. Mark sat and waited for John.

A knock came and he answered the door.

"Hey, Mark," John greeted.

"Hi," the older man.

John entered. He went to Glenn's bed and placed his overnight bag down. He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled up at Mark. "Do you want to watch movies or something?"

"We can go out if you want?"

"We went out earlier today. I would like to watch a movie."

"We can do that. What movie do you want to watch?"

John smirked and rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a copy of Judge Dredd and Robocop.

"Action movies. Awesome."

John put Robocop on while Mark got comfortable on his bed. John turned and looked to Mark and then to Glenn's bed.

Mark saw that John was trying to decided so he patted a spot beside him. John smirked and went to Mark's side. He settled down and they watched the movie. John mostly watched while Mark studied the younger man. He enjoyed the younger man's profile, the smile that played on his lips, how his clothes hung from his muscular frame, how his blue eyes twinkled, and his easy going laugh.

The Deadman licked his lips and leaned forward to kiss John's cheek. The younger man moved his head toward Mark to ask him a question. Their lips locked briefly. Mark slowly pulled away, but John leaned forward trying to chase his lips. They pulled apart when air was needed.

"Wow," John replied. "So much better than Brock."

Mark quirked an eyebrow. "Lesnar?"

John gave a sheepish smile and nodded. "It only lasted a month. He was really demanding. He was my first...top. The sex wasn't that great."

"Sorry to hear that." Mark studied the younger man for a moment.

"What?"

"Just taking in your handsome features."

John blushed. He then yawned.

"You wanna sleep?"

"I am a little tired." John got up and began to undress.

Mark watched and took in John's round ass. He nodded and smiled to himself. "What are you doing?"

John turned to look at him, hand holding onto Glenn's blanket.

"You're sleeping with me tonight, boy."

John smiled. "Okay."

Mark climbed off and undressed as John climbed into bed. Mark slid in and kissed the younger man. They made-out for thirty minutes before slipping out of their boxers. Mark laid in between John's legs as he stroked him and himself. He was loving the feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other and so was John. Mark slowed and increased his speed at varying times so he could listen to John's moans. When he felt that his orgasm approaching, he went ahead and stroked faster and faster. John came first and he followed.

Mark stared at John's cum covered abs and smiled. He climbed out of bed and went to get a towel. He came back and cleaned the younger man up before throwing the towel aside. He lay beside John, who instantly curled up beside him.

"Did you enjoy it?" Mark asked.

John sleepily nodded. He rolled his head up to look at him. "So are we going to start dating or just fucking around?"

"Dating."

John nodded. "Nice."

The Deadman listened to John's breathing as it even out. He had to admit that having John in his arms was wonderful. He had a certain heat to him that can cause someone to crave being touched by the younger man. Mark hugged John tighter. He knew that John and he would be together through thick and thin and he was looking forward to it.

**~The End~**


End file.
